HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 46
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers NEWW, the Wetta mermaid, movie remakes, Dark Knight makes over a billion dollars, and movies that would be improved with more gay moments. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Back to the Future Intro - "Don't talk shit during the intro" *'3:35' - Radio Morning sound effects *'4:10' - New England Webcomics Weekend - NEWW *'7:40' - TBRU - Josh's gay celebration - cub of the year *'9:05' - Filipino cause animal extinction http://www.box.net/shared/l2jg2ssel1 audio *'10:00' - NEWW - meta Joel shirt - Josh's Iron *'11:47' - Art auction fundraiser *'12:20' - A female double amputee becomes a mermaid due to Wetta http://www.box.net/shared/r8dr2eituj audio *'15:00' - Splash 2 *'15:40' - What Wetta can / can't do *'16:50' - Josh's dog BB / Tripod *'17:35' - Teen Wolf *'18:17' - Michael Jackson Auction - The Glove http://www.box.net/shared/sakdklfgzb audio *'23:08' - Dinosaurs fucking Robots *'25:50' - BSG - If you were a Cylon, what would you improve about yourself? - Shotgun arms [http://www.box.net/shared/jbdgxcko2m Shotgun Arms - Space Abortion] *'29:25' - Full frontal on BSG *'31:13' - Space Abortion *'31:45' - Ratings for SciFi Friday on Fox - Dollhouse *'38:58' - Josh - take a picture of yourself everyday *'40:08' - SciFi Friday advertising - DVR *'42:00' - Last Conan O'Brien http://www.box.net/shared/6nx9x0fi6x audio *'49:12' - Smallville renewed *'49:59' - Pushing Dasies Finale *'51:06' - Futurama DVDs doing well *'52:55' - Movies *'53:07' - Never Ending Story Remake - The Musical http://www.box.net/shared/n1mm94x5g6 audio *'59:00' - Terminator directs Never Ending Story - Das Boat - German *'59:33' - Clue Remake *'59:54' - Total Recall Remake - Terminator Clue [http://www.box.net/shared/ibo0hkacft Clue Remake, Total Recall Remake, 5 blade tit razor] *'1:01:53' - 5 blade tit razor *'1:02:29' - Ghostbusters 3 - Ernie Hudson not a Ghostbuster *'1:05:10' - Manga *'1:05:56' - Dark Knight makes a billion - Batarangs as money - Batman in a drive thru http://www.box.net/shared/i6eq4282pl audio *'1:08:25' - Batman Bailout - Stream dies - Bone rollercoaster *'1:09:23' - Iron Man - 9 film deal for Samuel L. Jackson to play Nick Fury *'1:12:05' - Arrested Development Movie - why it might be bad *'1:14:40 '- Friday the 13th is the highest grossing horror movie - Jason Memoirs http://www.box.net/shared/mlcjfeqc4s audio *'1:17:00' - Pride & Predator movie *'1:19:15' - World War Z movie concept art *'1:20:48' - Mail Sack *'1:20:49' - Tabula Rasa dies dramatically *'1:22:55' - Best idea you had that never came to fruition - Pee Gloves *'1:25:20' - Vince for the Shamwow / Slapchop *'1:26:15' - Deadset movie based around Mythbusters *'1:27:35' - Khadge says Eli impersonated him *'1:28:28' - Geekdom Board Game - Jurassic Park Game *'1:30:00' - Incredibad Album - The Blizzard Man *'1:35:15' - Pride & Predator & Zombies *'1:36:22' - The Room - King of Kickboxers *'1:39:00' - Chimp Legislation *'1:40:23' - Anything you go against the general opinion in geek culture? - Space Vagina - Star Trek http://www.box.net/shared/3a1msrfk01 audio *'1:44:32' - Prefered 3D editor *'1:46:38' - Movies improved with more gay - Discipline Daddy [http://www.box.net/shared/22robsk79e Discipline Daddy, Jurassic Park, Brokeback Mountain] *'1:48:30' - Everything goes back to Jurassic Park - more Jurassic Park the Musical *'1:50:10' - Lord of the Rings cell phone - more gay in Brokeback Mountain - Jaws *'1:52:43' - OCD habits of the crew http://www.box.net/shared/hnpkeg0861 audio *'2:02:38' - Autofelatio http://www.box.net/shared/8f8tg26ba2 audio *'2:05:33' - TV shows with rocky starts that ended up great - Simpsons *'2:07:54' - 30 Rock *'2:09:12' - Current shows have to grab you at the start - Arrested Development *'2:11:50' - Saved by the Bell *'2:13:59' - Ending - "Seriously though, I love pot" - "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" Category:Podcast